A Tale of Two Yakuzas
by Higasa
Summary: One-shot sequel to Birthday Presents. If anything Sawada Shin hated reverse psychology. ONESHOT! COMPLETE! Shin x Yankumi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen.**

_Author's Note: Happy Birthday to me! I actually finished it on time. For some reason Shin and Yankumi feels like OOC. This is a sequel to Birthday Presents.

* * *

_

A Tale of Two Yakuzas

By: Higasa

If there was anything that Sawada Shin dislike, it was the display of public affections and being the center of attention.

Even though he was used to being the spotlight, he hated it.

Even if it was for Yankumi. For her 26th birthday, she had decided to invite every one she knew. This included her former and current colleagues and all the 3D classes she had formally taught and was currently teaching.

To Shin if it felt more like a reunion than a birthday, but birthdays were supposed to be about spending time with those you loved right?

So who did Yamaguchi liked? No, he should rephrase that question, who did she like best in the room?

He turned around and smirked. Definitely not Sawatari.

That eliminated one to about a hundred of other people that were in the room.

He sighed.

"Thank you so much, Kuma," Yankumi said, as she opened her present from Kuma.

"No problem, Yankumi," Kuma replied. "I didn't know what to get you, but Shin helped me out."

Shirokin's class 3-D turn their heads to him.

"So Shin…I wonder what he gave you, Yankumi." Uchi wondered aloud. He looked through the pile of presents.

There were tons of presents and most of them were weirdly wrapped. "Hey, Yankumi."

"Hmm…?"

"There's one without a name."

"Sounds like a stalker to me," Yabuki Hayato commented.

"But we're talking about Yankumi here," Noda said.

"Yeah, there's no way! I can't believe that she even has a stalker," Takeda said.

"I know right?" Uchi asked. "I mean I get the fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend, but a stalker…"

Yankumi glared at them and scowled. "At least there's someone out there who appreciates my beauty."

"What beauty?" Honjo Kenjo snorted. "You're not like Sakura-sensei."

"Or Fujiyama-sensei," Noda added.

"I. AM. GONNA. KILL. YOU. BOTH." Yankumi said. Her eyes were on fire, glaring furiously at them.

"Wait…I think I know who's this is from," Uchi said, tapping on the wrapping paper.

"Who?" Yankumi asked, distracted. She could feel her heart pounding over the mystery person.

"Probably Shin," he answered her. "Since I couldn't find his present anywhere in here."

Kuma nodded. "That's kind of Shin-chan's style," he said. "He doesn't like being the center of attention."

Yankumi blinked. "Sawada doesn't like being in the center of attention? I didn't know that…"

"Well, it's not obvious," Kuma said, shrugging. "Even though he's used to it, it doesn't means he likes it."

"But doesn't this make him stand out more?" Yankumi asked, confused.

"Shin is just weird," Uchi sighed dramatically. "I don't get why he has to be hush hush about liking you. I mean it's obvious- ow, what Kuma?"

"Sh-" Kuma was interrupted by Yankumi, who's color drained away from her face.

"S-Sawada likes me?" she squeaked uncharacteristically.

"I did not say anything," Uchi said hastily. "Just forget what you heard..."

Yankumi glared at him. "Tell me everything now, Uchiyama Haruhiko."

"Shin-chan is going to kill you," Kuma said.

"Help me out here, Kuma," Uchi said.

"It's your death bed, not mine," Kuma told him, backing away from Yankumi and looked nervously at where Shin was standing.

If they weren't going to be killed by Yankumi, then Shin would have their heads.

Either way they weren't going to get out of this alive.

And it was all Uchi's fault for running his mouth off.

…

Shin looked up at the commotion where his friends had gathered around Yankumi. He could feel anxiousness settling in his stomach when he saw his present plucked by Uchi through the pile of presents.

He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but smirked. Shin knew that Kuma knew who the present was from. He probably wouldn't tell Yankumi even if he did knew.

"Shin, come quick," Shin could hear Kuma said.

Shin looked at him wearily. "What is Kuma?"

"UchitoldYankumithatyoulikedher," Kuma blurted out and cringed, waiting for Shin's reaction.

"Huh?"

"Uchi told Yankumi that you had feelings for her," Kuma deadpanned.

Before Shin could say anything, he saw Yankumi stomped over to him with Uchi in her hands followed by a mob of her students. He sighed.

"What?" he asked before Yankumi could say anything.

"Did you give me this?" she wanted to know, as she held up the present in front of her.

"So what if I did?"

"I, um, I…"

"So it was Shin's…" Noda whispered.

"And here you thought it was a stalker," Kuraki Satoru said.

"I bet he got her something romantic," Minami volunteered. Yankumi blushed as Shin narrowed his eyes at him that clearly said to shut up or else.

Yankumi hesitatingly opened the present and saw that…

"_A Tale of Two Yakuzas?_" Uchi asked incredulously, as he looked at the two mangas.

"Were you expecting a ring?" Minami asked cheekily. "Of course there's no way that Shin could like Yankumi…"

If there was another that Shin hated it was reverse psychology. The next thing he knew he pulled an unsuspecting Yankumi into a kiss.

Everyone in the room, stopped what they were doing and stared.

Yankumi could feel Shin's lips upon hers. It was warm and tasted like the lemonade that was served at the party. Sweet and sour at the same time. Her heart was pounding and she moaned slightly into his kiss.

Then the kiss was unexpectedly over just like it had begun. As much as disliked being the center of attention there was thing two things that he liked:

One, proving that Minami was wrong.

…And the last was Yankumi's kiss.

If Yankumi's kiss was like that then he didn't mind being in the center of attention at all.

FIN.


End file.
